


these uncertain tomorrows (my one today is you)

by ThisUsernameTaken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Fluff, Getting Together, I mean, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Apocalypse, Run-On Sentences, Sappy, its soft either way i swear to u, or wannabe prose you dont know, prose, sap, they were always together, this is more of uh, your mouth is on my mouth hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameTaken/pseuds/ThisUsernameTaken
Summary: And he puts off putting it off for tomorrow (never) because what if tomorrow doesn’tcome, and he knows they’d follow each other to the ends of the world but they were alreadythere, they were already at the end, and Tooru would bedamnedif they died and he never got a chance to----and then he threads fingers into coarse hair and kisses him square on the mouth like breathing.~*~Or: these were the times of mass hysteria, after all.





	these uncertain tomorrows (my one today is you)

And he’s got those ashy lips and flecks of the sun in his eyes, a dry breeze through their hair from where he lies sprawled beside him, constant, steadfast, forever. And Tooru’s drawn to him, always has been, a push and pull like clockwork, like the breath in their lungs and the beat in their hearts.

 

Then he’s tugging him forward but Hajime’s reaching for him too, arms wrapping securely in question and unquestioning comfort as Tooru breathes in great lungfuls past the tears in his throat.

 

And he puts off putting it off for tomorrow (never) because what if tomorrow doesn’t _come_ , and he knows they’d follow each other to the ends of the world but they were already _there_ , they were already at the end, and Tooru would be _damned_ if they died and he never got a chance to--

 

The world is ending (ended, gone) and tomorrow’s just another broken promise, and he looks to where Hajime lies sprawled beside him, coated in the dust of every lovely yesterday, constant, steadfast, forever. (And he feels he’d live forever, when he’s with him, invincible and infallible, youth an eternity against leather on callused fingers.) But that was a line they stepped across long ago, the uniform holes of the net now a jagged gaping void, the court they ruled now the world aflame.

 

The world is ending and tomorrow’s just another broken promise, and he looks to where his entire life lies sprawled beside him, constant, steadfast, forever, and he gathers him up in his arms and is gathered right back, thinks of every misstep and unsaid vow, promises of tomorrow, later, never, of fear and rejection, (pain, abandonment, loneliness) he thinks of all the uncertainty and hesitation that’s kept him (them, the world) in limbo since his stomach dropped into butterflies at fourteen and curdled into fear, before he threads fingers into coarse hair and kisses him square on the mouth like breathing.

 

And maybe incredulous tears gather in the creases in his smile, pressed against one he knows better than his own, and maybe he feels like he’s falling, into pieces, into place. The world could end from where it’s been ending for the past three years and he’d still be here, entwined. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe the world is ending; if not this one, the one he’d constructed in his head; of half held fingers, distance even in their bodies slotted together in the uncertainty of sleep. But he’s happy to see that one go, seeing nothing as they spill endless, into the other, into one.

 

These were the times of mass hysteria, after all. (But he’d never, _never_ \-- chalk them (-it, everything-) all up to that.)


End file.
